Night time and nightmares
by blonde-gal
Summary: Wolverine is not the only one who wakes up with nightmares, and I'm not talking about Rogue either. Rating for language.


A/N:Wolverine isn't the only one who wakes up with nightmares, and I'm not talking about Rogue either. Set Post X2.

* * *

Professor Xavier tried his meditating. It was no use; everyone's dreams kept invading his. Sometimes it just sucked to be a telepath. He shut his eyes and tried to block his X-men's thoughts.

A lab. People in white coats. What are they doing to me? Ow, this hurts like hell. They're taking away my life. I must escape. This is terrible. Oh God, somebody save me. Why did I volunteer? I must leave. Running through a blank hall. A door, I'm out. Somebody screams. I can't do this any more. I must keep going. I can't. I...

Professor woke up. Logan his mind is too dangerous for anyone.

Mom, Dad, I'm a mutant. They're expressions. Disappointment. Hate. Resentment. Fear. Cops! How could Ronny do this to me I'm his brother. A gun shot! Logan's down! John's killing them. Rogue, my Rogue, she stopped him. One last look. Goodbye is all that I have left to say to my family.

Professor opened his heavy eyelids. It was going to be a long night especially if this is what Bobby was like tonight.

Rocks! Can't breath. Dad's gone and Mom's dead. I know because I can feel her body next to me. It is cold. They killed her. They killed me along with her. A rescue crew. They have saved me physically, but mentally I am dead. Along with my mother, father and best friend Jean.

A tear tried to work its way past the Professor's eye. Ororo's early child hood was filled with such pain.

A tractor. It's heading towards my sister. Illyana! I must save her. What is happening? The tractor has crashed into me, yet I feel no pain. Is this what it is like to be dead? Illayna is safe but my skin. It is metal. The tractor is ruined. My family will be blamed. I must leave to save them from the wrath of the government.

I hear them yelling at me. Mutie freak. I don't even have cool powers. I just walk through walls. Students are so mean. My parents didn't really care. They just wanted me to be careful and not let people know who I am. I hate my life sometimes.

Mall rat scum. That's what the idiot security guard called me. It's not like I meant to destroy the arcade game. That's life I guess. People just don't get it and it's hard when your parents are dead before you are twelve. I guess I'm going to a different mall to live in.

Professor thought about how even though his students were young they had already experienced this pain. It was only going to get worse from here. He heard the faint cry on Scott saying she's gone over and over.

The parachute was on fire. The plane exploded. Mom and Dad were gone. How could they die on Alex and me? Where are we going to live? At the orphanage I was alone. I lost Alex, he might be dead. My eyes hurt and I am destroying things. The kids hate me and I'm a mutant. Please let life be over. Jean how could she be gone. She didn't let us save her.

Professor heard an anguished cry from Scott's room and he knew that Scott was mourning the loss of his beloved Jean.

Fire! Dad help me. I'm alone I didn't mean to set this on fire. It was an accident. I don't want to be a mutant. Please dad help me. The school is being attacked. Rogue almost died and then she made out with my best friend. Can't she tell I love her? So what if Bobby is her boyfriend, I love her. I'm leaving them for good. Magneto is trying to help mutants when nobody else is. Including the Professor especially after the cops shot Logan. I'm done with all this kid's table shit.

Mother! Father! What are these soldiers doing to you? What is happening to me? The gate is moving with my hand. I'll save you. No they are pulling me back. They have me in a camp. People leave and they don't come back. They are killing everyone. Life is not worth living.

Professor woke up confused. How did he have dreams from Erik and John? Then it hit him. Rogue's mind. Her mind was always connected to them and their ghosts. Maybe she was having as bad a night as he was.

OMG! What did I just do? David are you okay? He's in a coma. What should I do? SCREAM! They threw me out. How could my parents do that? Well they are only my adopted parents, but still. It is not fair. I'm in Canada and there is a guy who has claws. This creep Magneto is trying to kill me.

Professor woke up determined to stop invading Rogue's dreams. He shut off his mind and tried to come up with his own dreams. Knowing what everyone else was dreaming about he would probably end up dreaming about his mother and father's death and Cain beating him up.

* * *

Please tell me if you liked it, hate it or whatever 


End file.
